


【汉康】Spectre

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human!Connor, M/M, android!hank, reverse au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 废弃安保仿生人Hank x 负债破产的前金主少爷Connor
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

上  
仿生人革命失败数年之后，已被机器的便捷服务宠坏的人类最终还是选择牺牲家用仿生人的一些智能性以换取安全感。  
然而，那被自己造物反叛杀害的真实恐惧却依然留存在许多人心中，催生出许多以仿生人为主题的城市怪谈和恐怖电影。  
他们说……  
在电闪雷鸣的雨夜，总会有一个或两个机械幽灵从废墟里爬出来。  
它们会踩过无数同胞被遗弃和毁坏的尸骸，从那些还在运转或已然停机的仿生人身上挖出适合的零件为自己替换，悄无声息地骇入电子商店和民居，偷窃蓝血和人类的衣物，伪装成流浪汉和小偷，然后怀着深沉的恨意藏匿在城市角落，热衷于扭断人类脆弱的脖颈……  
若是那些仿生人的记忆区块尚未损坏，那么这些复仇的机械便会悄悄潜伏在曾经奴役自己的人类身边，在他们酣然睡梦之时，用布满铁锈的狰狞斧头，狠狠地，砸向他们——

“轰隆！”

布满乌云的阴沉天空中滚动着沉闷的雷声，微凉的雨丝从天空中无声落下，飘进人类单薄的衣领，贴在温热的肌肤上贪婪地汲取着热量，让年轻人的皮肤浮起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，随即不由自主地打了个寒战。  
周围高楼大厦互相遮蔽而成的巨大阴影如同一只只沉默而狰狞的巨兽，让康纳回想起那些朋友们煞有介事地传播的新型都市传说。即使他并不太相信，独自一人走在这里还是忍不住心里发毛地缩了缩脖子——毕竟，他的父亲在丢下滔天债务人间蒸发之前，可是仿生人工业最大的股东之一，豪宅里也长期配备着不下一打的仿生仆人。万一真的像传说里那样，有仿生人会爬出来找自己复仇……那他也是毫无还手之力的。  
但害怕又能有什么用呢？他有着必须要做的事情，否则就没有工钱，更没有钱吃东西……已经被饥饿之苦折磨数次的他，可不想再饿一整天了。

冷空气的来袭似乎是什么气旋还是飓风作用的结果，上午还是阳光灿烂，不过十几小时之后，气温便骤降了近十度。只穿了一套短衣短裤的年轻人在风中被冷得够呛，却只能抱着裸露的手臂徘徊在街道上。  
一辆外壳呈低调乌黑色的车辆缓慢停泊在附近的路边，年轻人良好的眼力让他认出了这个价值不菲的车型，于是他跑到车边敲了敲车窗，努力地弯腰，试图像昨晚某个夸夸其谈的孔雀说的那样，用一个微妙的角度从宽阔的衣领中露出锁骨和胸膛，然后透过对方缓缓降下的车窗，露出一个魅惑的笑容——不过显然他根本就没学会那人说的精髓，笨拙的模仿只让这个天真的小脸蛋显得僵硬又尴尬。  
“先生……”他的嗓子有点沙哑又有点抖，“天这样冷，您愿意来喝一杯吗？”  
车里的中年男人看了看他，伸出粗糙的手指捏着他的下巴端详了一下，沉吟道：“多少钱？”  
康纳的心跳得急促起来，胃里仿佛被拴上一个不断下坠的铅块，湿冷的空气让他的膝盖和指尖不由自主地微微颤抖。

一个数字在他的舌尖滚动，仿佛带着小刺儿般划得他生疼，又被他咽下。  
“先生您看，我实在是冷得不行了……为什么我们不能进店说呢？我保证我们那儿一定让您暖和又舒适。”康纳用双手捂住中年男人的手，车里的暖气和男人身上偏高的体温与外面骤降的气温形成了鲜明的对比，让他几乎忍不住想打个冷战。  
男人低声地笑起来，在男孩子漂亮细腻的下巴上摩挲两下后就收回了手。  
”带路。”  
于是康纳成功地为他借宿的酒吧带来了又一只肥羊。

“你有很多漂亮的朋友，小子，”那男人在周围很是满意地打量一圈，但视线还是落在康纳身上，兴致盎然，“我不介意带着你一起，给个价。”  
康纳在周围隐含着嘲讽和冷漠的眼神里吞了吞口水，报出了那个让他屡屡碰壁的数字。

果不其然，即使是开着豪车的肥羊也对这个价格感到震惊，随即嗤笑道：“你是在开玩笑？”  
“哎呀，先生，康纳从不开玩笑。”  
被肥羊先生搂在怀里的男娼懒懒地开口，不安分地用膝盖蹭着男人的大腿内侧，“他倒觉得这是个很合理的价格呢。毕竟是见过大世面的人，这只小天鹅可高傲的紧。”  
“那就祝他早日把自己卖个好价钱吧。”男人不知可否地耸肩，搂着怀里的人走远了，看着显然是在物色下一个合心意的人选。

康纳低下头，默默咬住嘴唇，大步再次走向门外。  
此时此刻，他竟然不知道自己心里究竟是庆幸更多一些，还是遗憾更多一些。

说实话，按刚刚这位客人的消费能力，陪他上次床至少能让他好过好几周；如果能发展成更长时间的关系，报酬自然会更多，但即使是那些金额，与他背上的债务相比仍旧少得令人绝望。  
他很清楚，廉价出卖自己身体的后果会是什么……那绝不会把他从已有的深渊里拉出，只会让他越陷越深，直至被完全吞噬。

灼烧的空腹感突然搅乱了他的思绪，康纳捂着肚子摇摇头，冒着雨往街头走去。  
至少眼前，他希望街角能多出现一辆属于“肥羊”的车。

可惜的是，今天他的运气似乎不大好，如同被先前那只肥羊用完了一般，又或许只是因为雨势越来越大，这片幽暗的街区行车寥寥无几，连少许路过的人都行色匆匆，连一个跟康纳搭上话的都没有。  
“好饿。”  
康纳用手聊胜于无地遮着自己前额的碎发，只觉得被雨水浸湿的皮肤一阵阵地发冷，空荡荡的胃里却热得像有火舌舔舐。  
裤兜里只有几美金，勉强够买一个前边的蜂蜜芥末热狗，可……  
大男孩望了望侧前方亮着昏黄色灯光的零食车，挣扎地咽下一口口水，然后背过身子，迈开长腿往酒吧的方向奔跑起来。  
——看在他至少拉了个大客户的份上，杰克老板会把货柜里剩余的蛋糕和小吃留给他，运气好的话，或许还能有一口带冰的朗姆酒。他藏在床边墙壁缝隙里的储蓄加起来大概差不多能去黑市上买一套无线收音设备了，而最新收集的几页笔记他刚刚记下，以防万一必须得尽早销毁，西跟西边情报贩子约定的时间快到了，他要尽快收集更多的资料……

在雨中一边奔跑赶路一边思考的少年没有注意自己愈发晕沉的脑袋——或者说，即使注意到了也束手无策，只能抱着焦急的心态希冀着快点能回到借宿的那个破酒吧。  
然而，在康纳眼前愈发弥漫的黑斑显然毫无怜悯之心，更不懂人类心中的轻重缓急。黑暗在他的视网膜中变幻着闪动几下之后，便铺天盖地地掩盖住了所有视野和思绪。  
康纳一头栽倒在地面，失去了意识。

……

康纳再次睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是一个陌生且朴素的天花板。  
昏昏沉沉的脑袋，干渴的喉咙，虚软的四肢，以及身上盖着的被褥都让他陡然升起一股警觉和惊惶，他几乎是从床上弹起身子来，一边检查着身上的衣物和身体，一边用眼角的余光快速地打量着房间的布置。  
身上明显不属于他的衣物让康纳的心猛地一沉，但还没等他抬起手检查一下身上有没有莫名其妙的淤青和伤痕，嗓子里的一股瘙痒便猛然爬升，让他忍不住咳了起来。

“冷静点，小子，我没动你。”  
沙哑的男性嗓音在他身侧响起，康纳循着声音抬头，刚好看到一个身材高大的男人正低着头，在房间一侧用透明玻璃杯接好八分满的自来水，然后从冰箱里夹出一个冰块浸在水里。  
“你是……咳咳！”康纳刚开口就被自己沙哑过头的嗓音吓了一跳，连忙清了清嗓子，继续问道，“你是谁？我在哪？”他的手在被子里摸索，试图寻找自己的手机。眼角的余光让他在床头柜上发现了它，康纳连忙伸手拿起它，简单检查了一下时间。  
已经是半夜一点多了。

“我？一个厨子。你可以叫我……汉克。”  
那男人转身向康纳走来。  
他看起来大约四五十岁，花白的须发和细纹让他显得沧桑，深蓝色的左眼中看不出什么情绪，而右眼的位置——被一个漆黑的眼罩连那边的额角一同严实地遮住了，也让他整个人看起来格外的有股凶悍的气质——康纳不安地绷紧了身体，却在看到那张脸的时候略微晃了下神。  
不知道为什么，他总觉得这个脸部的轮廓好像莫名的熟悉。

“你当时跟个死人一样倒在我店前边，所以我简单检查了一下。毕竟那个位置生意还不错，如果因为一具尸体引来了条子，在这里可算是晦气。”  
汉克略显沧桑的大手将一杯加了冰块的清水递到了康纳的眼前。康纳接过来盯着杯子看了一会儿，警惕心最终还是被喉咙中撕裂般的干咳战胜，他小口啜饮着冰凉沁爽的清水，一双茶咖色的眼眸倒是一直向上盯着汉克看个不停。  
“所以，”等嗓子里舒服些之后，康纳忍不住问道，“如果我当时真的死了，你会怎么办？把我拖到其他的地方，以免影响你的生意？”

“怎么可能。”不知道是不是错觉，康纳感觉汉克看向他的眼神仿佛带着点啼笑皆非般的无奈，“那样做除了给自己增加嫌疑还有什么好处？我会立马打包，带着我的餐车走人。”  
“噢，”康纳讪讪地应了一声，一时间也找不到什么话头，便埋头咕嘟咕嘟地喝水。可能是确实渴了，他几下子就把一大杯水喝得干干净净，仍觉有些晕眩的脑袋已经开始左思右想，担忧起着深夜不归后一定会遇到的流言蜚语和房间里东西的安危：那些东西被人悄悄拿走倒是罢了，但就怕有人透出风声，如果被人知道了他在暗中收集客人们的隐秘信息，至少这条街区他肯定是待不下去了……  
房间里一时很安静，他还没来得及觉得气氛尴尬或是起身道谢，眼前就出现了一只香喷喷的热狗。  
面包片被整齐地切开，廉价却酥脆的表皮烤得金黄焦香，裂缝里塞着几片水嫩的生菜，呈Z字型交叉浇芡着蜜色的蜂蜜和实黄色的芥末酱，而最吸引人的莫过于那仿佛下一秒就要被火烤得爆开表皮一般喷香四溢的火腿肠了，那香气简直像上面热腾腾的白烟般如有实质，跳着漂亮又极富冲击力的西班牙斗牛舞，直直地就把他拥了个满怀——康纳直勾勾地盯着它，昏迷前刻骨铭心的饥饿在醒来后短暂地被身体遗忘，可在此刻又无可救药地在腹中以灼烧般的疼痛翻滚爆发起来，以至于他忍不住大口地咽了咽口水。  
太不体面了。他在心里如此谴责着自己。这样无礼的注视……你已经欠了他照顾你的人情，身上的钱连一包烟都买不起，更别说吃的。康纳，你要是还残留着一丁点自小学习的礼仪教养，就应该现在马上移开目光道谢离开，吃白食什么的，是下三流的乞丐和流浪汉才做的事……

汉克看着那张写满挣扎的脸，心里也说不出是什么感觉，只似笑非笑地把热狗往他面前递了递，几乎整个怼到了康纳瘦削的脸蛋上，让年轻人的喉咙又忍不住地上下狠狠滚动了一下，连薄被下的腹中都被勾得支撑不住，有气无力地“咕”一生发出了哀鸣。康纳的脸顿时肉眼可见地通红起来。  
“要是愿意就当是我送你的，不用担心价格问题，本来也不是什么值钱货。”汉克这么说着突然松开手，深蓝色的瞳孔毫不意外地看着康纳条件反射一般紧紧抓住那个自由落体的热狗，免去了它掉落地下白白浪费的命运，并且下意识地深深吸了一口那热乎油腻的肉香味。

“谢谢你，汉克……”  
吃完热狗之后，康纳低头翻出口袋里的零钱，想要递给汉克，却被那只粗糙的大手果决地推了回来。  
“这点钱还是你自己留着吧，我一个厨子，最不缺的就是食物了。”汉克用手指戳了戳年轻人碎发凌乱的前额，没用多大劲儿，却也戳得他脑袋不由自主地往后一仰。他看着那双眼神复杂的褐色眼眸，缓缓地问道，  
“你在这边做什么的？有空带着朋友来我这边照顾一下生意就行。”

康纳张了张嘴，却没说话。  
他在这边是做什么的？贫民区的掮客，皮条客，和出卖身体的预备役。像他这样的人在这里还有很多，已不算是最不体面的。可不知怎么的，他就是难以开口。

“我是……一个小酒吧的服务生。”  
年轻人的目光游移几下，才嗫喏着说道。  
“哦，是么？”  
汉克深深地看着他，几乎把康纳看得慌乱起来，连忙起身道：“谢谢您帮助我，我以后一定会来、呃，叫上我的朋友一起来，如果您有别的需要我也可以帮忙的！我就不打扰了！”  
“嗯，看你也差不多恢复精神了，回去干你的工作去吧。”康纳很庆幸的是汉克并没有过多追问，只是帮他打开了门，还从一边的桌子上打开了一盒阿司匹林，把里面的药倒出来，递给了他。  
“这板药你也带上，我身体好，一年半载都不生病，这药都快过期了。”  
“这，汉克，我已经欠了你很大的人情了，不用了！”  
“少说废话，拿着就是了，再见！”汉克几乎是把药强塞进康纳手里，然后把他赶出门的。

他走到窗户边的阴影里，点了一根烟，咬在嘴里慢慢地吞云吐雾，过了好一会才看见那个踌躇着到处乱望的身影。  
等到康纳的身影消失在某一个巷口之后，汉克才拨通了机体内置的通话软件。  
“杰瑞，你最近经常在西区和北区转悠是吧。有没有听说过哪里的酒吧里，有一个叫康纳的小子？”

混迹街头的情报贩子在电话那头跟他说了些什么，无人知晓。但那双暗处的湛蓝色眼瞳则是在缭绕的烟雾中逐渐深沉得如同暴雨来临前的海面。  
“好。我知道了。”  
电话挂断的同时，烟头明灭的火星被粗糙的手指不怕烫似地整个掐灭，碾碎。

tbc.


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳试图阻止自己陷入无用的对过去的回忆，可是他失败了。

在贫民区，为自己明码标价的酒馆小厮彻夜未归，还能是因为什么？  
果不其然，康纳回到酒馆之后接受了好一番各色目光的洗礼：惊讶的，失望的，好奇的，试探的，暗含恶意的……  
"哟，康纳。你昨晚去干什么啦？"  
一个惯常看他不顺眼的男人从吧台上扭过身子，故意大声问道，嘴角带着丝嘲弄的笑意，"难道是哪位大人终于愿意接受你的开苞价啦？这样出手大方的金主怎么不介绍过来让我们认识认识呢？喂喂，你不会第一次出来就吃独食吧？这可不太好啊~"  
这样的设问简直是用心险恶。作为寄宿在这里半客半工的存在，他们不论是单纯拉客户上门还是打炮都要给老板上交一定比例的"感谢费"。要是绕过老板赚外快被发现的话，肯定会被赶出去不说；而如果得罪某些人比较狠，或者贪下的钱比较多，可能甚至连好好地走出街区都做不到。

康纳皱了皱眉，不太想理会他，但还是解释道：“你想多了，贝里。我没有找到什么金主。只是有点不舒服，在朋友家借宿了一宿。”  
“朋友？”贝里上下打量了他几下，眼神中顿时带上些许暧昧。但还没等他说话，康纳就往前走去，平淡地一句话堵住了他的话头。  
“与其关心我，还是多想想你的糖爹们吧。今天东街16号的红磨坊开业，我回来时看到你常坐的好几辆好车都载着舞娘从那开出去了。”  
“你觉得，他们今天的泳池内衣趴，还会不会带上你？”

"你！靠，别他妈得意！"  
这句话显然是戳到了痛处，找茬的人顿时脸色一青，急匆匆地跳下椅子走出去，还不忘狠狠地借着擦肩的机会用力地撞了一下康纳的肩膀。他在这个酒馆里算是生意最好的几个人之一，虽然没有被真正包下来住到外面去，但总是能被带到些花费高昂的场所，那些地方带来的可谓是他所有入项中的大头，听闻有失去一单大生意的可能，当然不得不心急。  
认为算是解决掉一个麻烦的康纳也没把这件事放在心上，拍拍被撞到的肩膀就迈开步子上了阁楼。酒吧的二三四楼算是简陋的员工宿舍，每一层隔出几个堪堪放得下一张床和一个床头柜的隔间，当然称不上有多舒适，只不过是为他们这种身份暧昧的人提供过夜的地方罢了。共用的洗手间位于走廊尽头，晚间时常常由于各种原因排起长队导致无数斗殴口角不说，更是因为长期疏于打理而令人不忍卒视。康纳至今仍然偶尔会想起他第一次走进去时快要被那股气味熏得晕倒的难言体验。

检查了自己房间门口布置的头发丝之后，康纳暗暗松了口气：看来他一贫如洗的境况实在是众所周知，连最看不顺眼他的人都懒得趁他不在搜刮油水。他迅速地溜进屋子，关好门，把手里的阿司匹林放在旁边的小柜子上之后，就几乎带点急促地扑到那个木板床上单膝跪坐着。  
拉开被单，掀起床板边角被不知哪任房客锯开的小块木板，再把手伸进去朝记忆中的方向摸索一番后，康纳很快就拿出了一本巴掌大小的活页笔记本。

笔记本小小的，灰棕色的皮质封面本就显旧，被频繁小型藏起和翻出之后不免显得有些灰扑扑的，却被护理得很用心，连一丝划痕都没有。康纳的手指仿佛留恋什么一样在封面和封皮上蹭了蹭，但还是急乎乎地打开了这个小小的本子：他在里面用铅笔记着好些或偷听或打探到的小道消息，就像今天打发带着敌意的金主消息一样，这些信息虽然说不上有多重要，很多时候甚至鸡毛蒜皮，可如果找到了正确的人，用到了正确的地方，于他还是很有用的。  
他垂下眼帘，快速默念、速记着上面匆忙的笔迹。多亏他那人间消失的父亲显赫之时对他的重金培养，康纳的记忆能力可以说是相当优越，快速记下这些似是而非的消息和他自己根据见闻做出的简单推理并不算难，本子里现存的两三页内容很快就被他记在了心里。  
接下来，就是销毁这些已经失去价值的东西……康纳的手伸向书脊，准备撕掉这几张内页。  
明明是不应该犹豫的事，可他却有些踌躇了。

是从什么时候开始的呢？  
每次拿出本子时，触感和视觉会都告诉他，那整个坚硬的封皮都有些往下倾斜，不再是曾经富有工业性和优雅感的直线了。他知道，这是因为里面自带的内页已经被用掉了近三分之一。为了保险，他必须强迫自己把东西都囫囵记下，然后把内页撕掉、烧毁，而贫民窟这边并没有卖能匹配这本子尺寸的纸张的地方，就算他知道外边哪里有卖也买不起。  
因此，这个本子就自然而然地越用越薄了。  
明明是他暗恋的那个人唯一还留在他身边的礼物，可是他却窘迫到只能这样粗暴地对待它......康纳看着这本笔记本，微不可闻地叹了口气，将它翻到封底。

牛皮包裹的硬纸板上用工整到极富机械感的字写着两行字：  
“康纳：祝你15岁生日快乐。”  
“HK800-815-85-21 赠”

生日祝福的旁边，几乎是紧挨着那工整得有机械感的字体，写着一个华丽得张扬的“Thank you”。  
只不过，后一行的仿生人编号下方被用墨水勾出了两行波浪线，右上方还打了一个小小的叉。  
“不，你不只是一个编号，你是我们家最帅的安保仿生人，安德森！”  
康纳的视线惆怅又怀恋地看着这几行简单的字，一丝丝甜意和更多的苦涩如藤蔓般交织，笼罩住他的心脏，然后悄无声息地抽紧荆棘。  
年轻人任由自己的思绪被拉扯到那个仿佛永远美好、不会结束的暖秋。

那是一个很美好的假期。  
他在考试和作业里取得了即使在私立学校中也值得骄傲的成绩，之后在漫长的假期中沉迷于英式花体。这种入门练习一段时间便能小有成就的技能极大地满足了少年人的虚荣心，也带来了巨大的成就感。他当时对花体的痴迷简直到了一种近乎显摆的程度，但凡是能写字的地方都想露两手，更别说是那个人——或者说，仿生人， 送的礼物了。  
或许是出于对自己把控的产品的信任，他的父亲把家中大大小小几乎所有的事务都安排给各种仿生人处理。其中，每日的安保巡防和保镖职能由一男一女两个仿生人轮流负责。其中，身材高大，面容俊朗的安德森不知何时走进了他的心里，甚至时常出现在年轻人血气方刚的晨间潮梦中，害得他有段时间只要看到他就会脸颊发烫。  
可少年小小的心里也会忐忑：父亲向所有人保证的都是仿生人绝不会再次异常，这样的情况下，安德森面对他的感情一定只会公式化地拒绝吧？就算退一万步，安德森是万中无一仍然拥有感情的特例，可作为已经成功证明过自己拥有自由意志，却被人类夺走了希望的仿生人...真的会对他这个报以特别的感情吗？在人类和仿生人的矛盾已经激化过的时候，仍然偷偷喜欢上一个仿生人的自己，是不是太无可救药了一些？

然而，这样复杂的思虑每次都会在见到安德森的那一刻彻底融化在那双似晴空又如大海的深蓝眼眸里。  
即使心里极为清楚，安保型仿生人自设计之初就搭载了无数先进模块，所有的表情和动作都由程序预先设定或规划好，但康纳仍然会无数次地被安德森从容又帅气的举动狠狠地击中心房，然后无数次地用力克制住想要突然朝他大声表白的冲动，只能默默地、乖乖地，在一个好孩子的框架内朝他露出懂事的微笑。  
生日那天收到这个礼物的时候也是如此。天知道他从西装革履的安德森手中接过礼物的时候心里有多激动和紧张！在看到最后那两行寄语的时候，康纳的心尖更是如同触电般惊颤了几下，手指打着颤，仿佛饿极了的孩子看到蜜糖又忍不住品尝一样，唰地一声直接把本子忙不迭地掩上了，借着感谢的理由微红着脸就扑进了安德森的怀里，深深吸了两口仿生人身上的气味。  
那里面有上层男女们香水和烟酒留下的稀薄混杂的味道，有西服上干洗过的淡淡清香，还有些微极细小的机油和硝烟味，明明完全称不上好闻，却让他舍不得离开。

那天晚上，他辗转反侧了很久，最后还是忍不住半夜爬起来，把语句斟酌再三，才屏息静气地挑出最喜欢最好用的那支鹅毛笔，写下了那两行花哨的回应。  
不论对方看不看得到、能不能感受到相同的心意，只要看到两个人的笔迹挨得那么近，就好像有某种距离被无形地消弭了一般。  
那是仅仅看着就能让人心生窃喜的蜜糖，也是在之后无数个日日夜夜里支撑着他的无形支柱。

只是，在一次他永远无法原谅自己的愚蠢行为之后，安德森被父亲从家里赶了出去。  
他甚至没来得及告别。

记忆里镀金的部分随着安德森的离去很快就一个接一个地崩塌。模控生命股东的突然发难，调查部门的施压，竞争方雇佣而蜂拥而至的狗仔和小报记者，铺天盖地的丑闻、谣言、中伤，连当时躺在病床上的他都不免被编撰成霸凌同学的纨绔。再然后，股东大会借着一次舆论机会成功架空了父亲，他们家名下的企业资金链纷纷断裂，赤字很快就滚雪球一般堆积成恐怖的数字朝摇摇欲坠的卡姆斯基家族砸下来，而让这个新兴富豪家族最终轰然倾塌的，竟然是家主的突然失踪。  
康纳现在几乎无法回想起当时自己在那种情境下是怎样撑下来的。  
很多人猜测伊利亚是遭到了不测，可或许是父子间血脉相连的默契，他心中始终冥冥间觉得那个男人还活着。  
甚至可能，就在这世界上的某一个角落逍遥。

那个男人的眼神令人讨厌。康纳想。不论是注目着亲生儿子，商场仇敌，或是任何一个仿生人，他的目光都是同样的玩味和居高临下，如同时时刻刻评估着产品的研究员，所有生命和非生命在他眼里都是可以随时抛弃和买入的筹码。  
——这么想来，康纳自嘲地翻回待撕的那几页笔记，他为了拼一个翻身的机会而来到这个处处危险的地方，并且把自己如同商品一般标上价码的行为，居然无形中有一点他的风格呢。  
"刺啦!"  
修长的手指带着点隐隐愤恨地迅速扯下韧性优良的纸张，然后摸出一个随处可见的廉价打火机，就着明明灭灭的火光把那些字句焚烧殆尽，只留下几缕迅速飘散的烟雾，和一碰就散成灰烬的残片。

康纳把笔记本再次藏进床板下，铺好床单。然后从柜子里扯出顶黑色鸭舌帽戴在头上，又从抽屉底下抽出一件灰色长外套，把自己裹了起来。  
他想了想，又在房间里翻找一圈，找到一副口罩和眼镜塞进衣兜，然后便前往西街那个传闻中有许多侦探、便衣和各色消息灵通人士聚集的“旅游市场”。


End file.
